Love Hurt Love Again
by The Volturi Wives
Summary: Kanda falls in love with a childhood friend. When he left she felt betrayed. While he was gone she spent a lot of time with Tyki and might have fallen in love with him. Lavi also starts to like her. Read to see what happen. review please.
1. Bad Dream

**Bad Dream**

We were walking through the city. Someone had cut us off almost bumping into us. I started to yell at the person and she pulled me away.

"You shouldn't be mean to people Yu. People don't like that. You should be nicer to them" she was telling me. She is always saying things like that whenever I yell at someone or say something mean.

"But sometimes you have to be mean to people" I always point out. And I believe that. Sometimes people deserve to be yelled at. It's not my fault they are being stupid.

"Yu it's not funny. I'm serious. No one will want to talk to you if you are mean to them" She would try to explain. Then we both start laughing...

But then she started coughing horribly. We wheren't walking down the street anymore. We wereat our house. She went from beautiful pale to ill gray. She looked weak and vulnerable. I have to admit it scared me. Since my parents died she is the only one I had cared about. She's the only one I can laugh with. She's the only person who makes me happy. I don't think I could stand to lose her too.

My eyes flew open. I bolted up in a sitting position. I was breathing quickly. I'm in the Black Order. I didn't really leave but it felt like I had gone back before I was an exorcist. And there was no Misaki. I knew there wouldn't be when I woke up. I doubt I would ever see her outside of my dreams.

I knew Misaki before I became an exorcist. We were both kids then. Both of our parents had died so we started living together at my house. We were best friends. She was my only friend. I may have even liked her. She was special. I have never met someone like her. And now she is gone forever and I will never see her again.

Anyone I care about has to go so I have learned to stop caring about people. I can't stand to lose anyone else. After losing Misaki I made my heart cold. Then I had felt vulnerable but now I refuse to let that happen.

Her hair went a little past her shoulders and was blackwith a slight wavy like a calm sea at midnight. Her hair shinned in the light. Her eyes are blue, almost purple. Her eyes where always full of life no matter what had just happened. She was as pale as the snow with a light blush. Her smile could light up the darkest room.

She was always happy… except that last day I saw her. That's what my dream is always about. She had become sick. She was perfectly fine the day before. I never even got to see if she lived through it or not. And I wish I had been there for her while she was sick. It was the only time she really needed me. And I left her. I regret leaving and wish I could take it back.

I went to get help because she was so sick it was scary. When I got back with a doctor she was sitting at the table with people from the order. We both knew something was going on if they were there. I could tell they were from the Order from the crest on their coats. Since she was still there I guess I knew I was the one going.

Her face was a sickening shade of gray. Her eyes looked distant as if seeing something that no one else could. And for the first time since her parents had been murdered, she looked sad. The people came to take me to headquarters and make me an exorcist. I had never left her alone for so long. We went everywhere together.

We both knew I would have to go. I guess she looked so sad because she knew I couldn't stay if I wanted to. Or maybe she looked sad because she thought I wanted to. I never thought of that until now. I always asumed she understood. She's understands everything about me.

I didn't want to go at first but in the end I left. I wanted to take her with but they said I couldn't. Her face that day still haunts my dreams. I will never forget the sadness in her eyes. She was the world to me and they made me leave her. I didn't even come out of my room at the order for at least a week. I refused all the missions for a month maybe two.

I hear her laughing. I see her bright smile. But then everything changes. Her face turns that awful gray her eyes turn foggy and start to tear up. She just sites there staring as I walk away without her. We had promised after our parents died to always be together. I had broken that promise and I hate myself for it. I hate myself for causing her pain.

I hate to think she had died feeling betrayed. I hate the thought that she feels betrayed to this day. I'm not sure which is worse. I wonder if she still thinks about that day. I wonder if she

I slowly rolled out of bed, put on my coat, and went down to the Dinning Hall for breakfast. I can't stand to think about that day anymore but unfortunately I have nightmares of that day every night. Maybe if I'm lucky something will happen that will distract me. Lavi better not talk to me now or i will cut his head of with Mugan. I swear I will.

"Hey, Yu wait up" it was Lavi. He came running up to me.

"Don't call me by my first name" I said in a meaner way then usual.

"Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed" He asked. He was really pushing his luck.

"Shut up" I told him.

"Do you need a hug" he asked. I pulled out my sword.

"You even think about it and I will cut your head off before you can get near enough to touch me" I told him. He backed away. I continued walking and he didn't walk next to me.

* * *

_Sorry this is a short chapter. Next one will be longer. Please review! Even if you don't have anything good to say I love to see what other's think! :) _


	2. Can it be?

**Can It Be?**

I had my soba from the kitchen and walked to my usual seat. When I went to sit, away from everyone else, there was some girl in my seat. I hate new people. They are so stupid and act like idiots and don't know how we do things around here. And they always do everything wrong and always get in the way.

She had black hair that was up in a bun on the top of her head. She was pale and was wearing an exorcist coat. I know she's new because she is in my seat. Not that I've never seen her before, there are a lot of people I haven't seen here before. That's mainly because I don't care to know them. No one is stupid enough to sit in my seat or do anything else that gets in my way...

"Get out of my seat" I said as coldly as I could. She looked up glaring at me with icy, purple eyes that reminded me of glaciers. I had never seen eyes as cold as hers looking at me. No one is dumb enough to do anything that would make me mad. They know I would kill them in a second.

"Why should I? I was here first" she said in an icy voice to match her eyes, "If you want this seat then you should either get up earlier or wait longer to eat."Everyone turned, staring at us, shocked. No one had ever talked back to me. No one had talked to me like that. Well except Misaki. She talked back all the time but neither of us talked in as mean of ways before. Normal people were scared of me and I liked it that way. That way no one talked to me... and if no one talked to me there is no chance of me caring about them. It's really that simple. It's just like Misaki said "If you are mean they won't want to talk to you".

"Because I _said _so" I was losing the little patience I had. Lavi had already used up most of it. I pulled my sword half way out. She pulled two sais out. She looked familiar but not familiar at all at the same time. What is this new girl doing? She's different from other people. And where does she look so familiar from? Can it be…? Misaki? That can't be. It's impossible. Or is it? If she was an exorcist they would have found out when finding me... wouldn't they? They ARE idiots here.

* * *

_Misaki's point of view_

* * *

Oh. My. God. It's Yu! I hate him! I can't believe this! What am I going to do? Why me? I don't think I can handle seeing him. He left me when I needed him most. The only time I needed him. He promised me he would never leave me alone but he did. I would have made sure we stayed together no matter what. He can't know it's me. He's not aloud to know it's me. I don't know why but I just don't want him to know. Plus I don't want things to be even more awkward... as if they weren't awkward enough.

Yu was so kind when we were kids. He was always happy. Now he just looks… mean… and cold. OK he could be mean at times but not like this! What happened to the Yu I used to know? I loved him then. I don't think I can ever love him again. Now he was being mean and telling everyone what to do. I miss the old Yu. The Yu I felt normal around. At home I could never feel normal. I stayed away from home as much as I could and that is how I met Yu. I was happy around him.

I got up slowly only not to move out of the way so he could sit down. I pushed his tray with his soba on it so it spilled on him and then I ran. I'm not _that _brave and I am smart. When I got into my room I locked the door, flopped on my bed, and started to cry... well more like sob. He is no longer the Yu I was friends with. He was someone new. Someone I hated. Someone I could never feel happy around. He is a stranger now.

_Knock, knock, knock _I got up as slowly as possible. Wiped the tears away and looked in my mirror to make sure no one could tell I was just crying. I went to go see who was at the door. It was Lenalee. Her brother wants to see me. It will be my first mission. At least I will be away from Yu.

Or not... when I got to komui's office Yu was already there with a guy with red, wild hair. He had emerald green eyes. Well one eye was covered by an eye patch. This is just my luck. "Hi, I'm Lavi" the other guy said in a happy-go-lucky way. Can't wait... for this to end. Lets get this over with.

* * *

_Please review :) _


	3. The Mission

The Mission

* * *

_Misaki's point of view still_

* * *

It turns out I'm on my first mission… with Yu and Lavi. Lavi keeps calling him Yu but he doesn't seem happy about it at all. Everyone calls him Kanda apearently. I have to remember to call him Kanda instead of Yu ,like I'm used to, if I want my head to remain attached to my body. I had an image of Yu in the dinning hall when he had his sword pulled out. Would he really do it?

We're going to get some Innocence in Greece. I've always wanted to go there but I never thought I would go there as an exorcist on a mission. I wanted to go there as a vacation and explore the place… somehow I don't think I'm going to be exploring any unless its to find the Innocence. I want to see the anceint ruins. I want to see knew things. I want to take my time. Now it's a get in, find it, and get out thing.

I made sure Lavi was always in between Yu and I at all times in case he decided to take revenge for the soba incident. Now I never know what Yu will do. I know if it was before we would be laughing by now. I knew he wouldn't laugh when I did it but I wish he did. Just to have something the same. He has completely changed. I miss Yu. Now he is Kanda. They are two completely diferent people.

Lavi is always happy and hyper. He has this patch over his eye but when I asked why he said it didn't matter and went on about China. I didn't really care though. He has so many stories because he is the future Bookman and remembers every single detail. That would give me a major headache. Yu stayed ahead of us all the time, which I didn't mind. He's NEVER in a good mood. I haven't been here long but I've seen and heard enough to know that. No one seems to like him very much. I told him if he was mean no one will talk to him but he didn't listen.

* * *

_Kanda's point of view_

* * *

I have to go on a mission with _her_. She's lucky I haven't beheaded her… yet. I still might. She's been hiding behind Lavi the whole time and I don't feel like being smashed by a hammer. Been there. Done that. And trust me, being hit with an oversized, wooden hammer with Innocence hurts.

Then I heard something. I looked up to see Akuma coming our way. There where at least 15 and only three of us and one is new. I don't like the odds here.

"Innocence Activate" we all said at the same time and started to fight off the Akuma. Lavi Did his Fire Seal. I did Double Blade Illusion and she just jumped into attack. She's an idiot. Ok I have to admit New Girl is a good fighter for a new girl but she's an idiot for not planning or thinking about the attack. That is how she will get killed.

She was still tense. She was in a fighting stance, feet shoulder width apart, knees slightly bent, she had her sais held tightly in her hands. Then, suddenly more Akuma where coming. One was a level two… and holding the Innocence. New Girl took off, jumping into the air. It started to swing at her and was about to knock her out of the air like a fly. At the last minute she did a flip kicked its head so hard it flew back and she stabbed both sais into the akuma's chest and took the innocence. Then we started fighting the rest of the Akuma. Yes she is a good fighter and yes she's been lucky enough to not die yet but that doesn't mean she wont die if she keeps doing this. I'll say it one more time. She is an idiot.

* * *

_Please Please Review! Thanks for reading :)_


	4. Failed Mission

Failed Mission

* * *

I didn't even get to go inside the headquarters. We were sent right to Egypt, on a small boat. Maybe I can throw them over board. They wouldn't be missed.

Boat isn't the best way to travel but we can't exactly travel by train. The Millenium Earl will already have the Innocence. New Girl is driving me crazy with her stupid humming.

"Stop humming" I yelled finally snapping.

"My parents used to sing it to my sister and I before they died" she replied softly and continued humming. The song sounded familiar but I can't place where I heard it from. If I heard the words I might recognize it but I don't really care.

* * *

_Misaki's point of view_

_

* * *

_

**Earl Millenium is looking for...****  
****He is looking for precious heart****  
****Are you it?****  
****Let's check it out!****Earl Millenium is looking for...****  
****He is looking for precious heart****  
****I wasn't it!****  
****Who will be next?****  
****He is looking for precious heart**

My parents used to sing it to Road and I. My father was a Noah clansman. I look like my mother and Road looks like my father. I sang it to Yu when our parents died. He didn't know about my sister and dad. I was ashamed they were Noah clansmen. But I do love the song.

Why doesn't Yu remember? I remember the details as if it had happened yesterday. I felt tears in my eyes. I turned away hoping Yu didn't see. I would die inside if Yu saw me cry now. Back then I would have been fine with it but he has changed since then.

"Are you ok" Lavi asked. He was trying to help but if Yu hadn't noticed I was crying before he noticed now. I nodded knowing if I said something I would start to really cry.

I got up and went to the other side of the deck, leaned against the railing, and let my hair down and it blew wildly in the wind. I used to always let my hair down and spin around on windy days. I used to do that with Yu. He's always had long hair. I started spinning as fast as I could and everything became a blur.

But I saw something clearly that made me stop suddenly. That didn't really work. Everything was turning upside down and I fell to the ground. I looked up and nothing was there. Great, now I'm crazy. I just laid down 'cause if I tried to get up I would just fall down again. I went to sleep there.

* * *

_Kanda's point of view_

_

* * *

_

We finally got to Egypt. New Girl is still asleep on the deck. She stays up at night and cries. An exorcist needs sleep. An exorcist needs to be fully awake and alert when on a mission. She is an idiot.

"New Girl! Wake up" I yelled. She opened her eyes slowly.

"Wetherealready" she slurred her words together, not fully awake yet.

"Ya, we're here" I just couldn't bring myself to be mean seeing her like that. I can't explain why. I walked off the boat. I could hear her walking behind me.

We are finally at Cleopatra's tomb. I wonder why the Innocence would be here. We stepped inside and found two Noah clansmen. One is a tall guy and the other a young girl.

"Who are you" Lavi asked. New Girl looked as if she had seen a ghost and the girl clansman was giving her a weird look.

"I am Tyki Mikk" the guy said. New Girl went even paler.

"I'm Road" the girl said, still staring at New Girl.

I looked around. There is no Innocence here. They most have it already.

"Give us the Innocence" Lavi said as if that would work.

"I don't think so" Tyki said in a calm voice. New Girl jumped to attack. There was a purple flash and she was flying backwards and knocked Lavi and I over. We got up and they were gone.

"Good-bye sister" Road's voice echoed.


	5. Walk Down Memory Lane

**Walk Down Memory Lane**

"What did Road mean by 'Good-bye sister'" Lavi asked New Girl for the millionth time. She just keeps replying "None of your business" in a cold tone. She walked faster so she was ahead of us.

"Stop asking. It's getting annoying" I said.

"Well don't you care why Road called Misa her sister? Road's a Noah and Misa is an exorcist" Lavi said pointing out the obvious.

"Why should I care? It doesn't concern me" I replied.

"You're not concerned she might be sisters with our enemies" he had to point out. Of course he had a point. This could be bad for everyone.

"Misa why won't you tell us what she meant" he asked.

"What do you think it meant? She's my sister! My dad was a Noah clansmen and my mom wasn't. I felt ashamed of my father and sister so I pretended I wasn't related to them! I stayed away from them as long as possible! I'm glade I'm not like them! Now stop asking questions, Lavi" she yelled. It looked like she was about to have a mental break down.

* * *

_Misaki's point of view_

_

* * *

_

I can't believe she did that. She called me her sister in front of them. They won't want me now that they know. I'm an exorcist, I'm supposed to fight against them not be related to them.

And Tyki was there! I haven't seen him in so long. I didn't want to see him again. He was always hanging around when I was at home. When I wasn't home I was with Yu. When I was with him I felt normal. I loved being with Yu. Now he is old, mean Kanda. I miss the Yu I used to know.

I got on the boat and went to the railing I was by when we got here. The wind was blowing crazily so I let my hair down. I started humming the song my dad had sung Road and I every night and whenever we where upset. I disagree with the Noah but I love the song.

It was getting dark, fast. I couldn't sleep if I want to. I heard a small sound behind me. I swirled around. It was Yu. He didn't notice I was there. His hair was down. Lavi likes to snap his hair bands. I guess he ran out of rubber bands because he normally doesn't let his hair stay down longer than a minute now. He didn't seem mad or cold. He was my Yu again.

"Yu" I barely whispered and he turned quickly, noticing me for the first time. He was the new Kanda once again.

"What did you call me" he seemed beyond mad.

"Nothing, nothing at all" I walked away

"You shouldn't be so mean to people. They don't like being yelled at over nothing" I said over my shoulder. I had told him that once before. He was in a bad mood and we where visiting the city. Someone cut him off while walking and he didn't like that. The person was shocked to see us there, and a little scared. I pulled him away before he could do or say anything else.

"Misaki" he said under his breath, sounding confused. Of course I don't blame him. Last time he saw me I was deathly sick. It must have been easy for him to forget about me. I wasn't that much to him.

I started to cry and ran to my room. Did he even give me a second thought? He probably didn't. He became an exorcist. He didn't have time to think of me. He was off saving the world while I might have been dying.

But then Tyki came. When we where younger, before I meet Yu, we hung out a lot, played pranks mostly. He was the best Noah there and was my age. We where always taking that stupid umbrella, Lero. Of course the others would get mad when we did that but I guess that's why we did it.

When I was sick Tyki came. He made me better. We laughed thinking of the stupid things we did when we were younger. He also sang the song for me. But when I was better they found out I was an exorcist and took me away. I was still weak and there was nothing I could do. Tyki wasn't there yet. I had told him to go home and rest. It was a few years after I was sick but I had never really got my streangth fully back. And once you are recognized as an exorcist the Order makes sure you become an exorcist.

I wish I could have stayed with Tyki. I wish Tyki and I weren't on enemy sides. I wish we could be friends again. Did Tyki feel the same way I felt when Yu left me? I started crying again just thinking that.

"I'm sorry, Tyki" I whispered softly. I wish he could hear me. I wish I could tell him. I will never be able to tell him.

* * *

_Kanda's point of view_

_

* * *

_

I could hear Misaki crying, it killed me inside. I didn't want to go, I really didn't.


	6. One of Them

One of Them

* * *

_Road's point of view_

_

* * *

_

"Tyki, help me do my homework!" I yelled not really sure where he is. He came in.

"You always complain we do it wrong then tell us to do your homework. If we do it wrong then do it yourself" Tyki said.

"Misaki always helped me do my homework and she hated me!" I complained hoping it would make him feel bad. Hehe. He sighed.

"What do you need help with" he asked. My plain worked.

"Geography first" I said, handing him the book.

"Don't you see enough geography? Why do you need to listen to someone talk about it" he asked. He had a point. School wasn't my idea.

"What else" he asked knowing the answer already.

"All these" I said handing him the stack of books. He started writing.

"Thanks Tyki" I said. I hope he did it right this time. I've already gotten in trouble a few times for putting answers that don't make since.

I know I shouldn't have said that about Misaki. I think Tyki was in love with Misaki. He didn't like her disappearing like that. Then when we saw her the other day, it killed him inside. She was an exorcist. Poor, poor Tyki. I don't remember a lot of when they where kids together but I heard enough about it. They played pranks and where always together.

"I want to see her!" I yelled. He looked up shocked at my outburst.

"She's my big sister! She's supposed to be here with me" my voice was going even higher in pitch. I was shrieking now. I throw a book at the wall.

"What do you want _me_ to do about it" Tyki asked.

"Take me to her! Please, please take me to her Tyki" I couldn't help but beg. I don't know why but recently I've wanted to see her.

"So you expect to go to the Order, walk right in without a problem, and expect to find her" he has to be realistic all the time.

"Oh" I didn't think about that to be honest.

"Well, we uh… I don't know! You come up with something" I was shrieking again.

"I'm not the one who wants to see her" he pointed out.

"That's a lie. We both know you miss her" I was being a brat. It works. He didn't say anything. He knew I was right. I feel bad for Tyki. I'm not giving up until I see her. Of course, we have no idea where she is.

* * *

_Tyki's point of view_

_

* * *

_

Road is right. I miss Misaki, but we are enemies now. How can I be friends with my enemy? Why does she have to be an exorcist? She's a Noah. How can a Noah clansman be an exorcist? I can hide the fact I miss her… until now. Road will just keep bringing it up until I take her to see Misaki. I miss her but I don't want to see her. She left. She doesn't want to see me. Why would I want to see someone who doesn't want to see me? I had liked her maybe even loved her but she would have never loved me. I was a Noah and she hates the Noah Clan. Well I guess I can still take Road to see her.

"If you can figure out where she is then I will take you to see her" I told her.

"I will find her" she said determined. There is no doubt in my mind she will find where she is.

* * *

_Misaki's point of view_

_

* * *

_

It's cold and raining. I was shivering uncontrollably. Ever since I got sick I haven't been able to take the cold like I used to. I can't stop coughing to add to this nightmare.

"Are you all right" Lavi asked, coming up behind me.

"Ya, I'll be fine. I guess I'm just catching a cold or something" I replied.

"Maybe we should find a place to stay" he said.

"No, no I'll be fine, really" I didn't want them to have to stop because of me. Then everything seemed to be spinning and I lost my balance. Right before I hit the ground everything went black.

"Misaki, where are you" I'm not sure if I'm hallucinating or if she became telepathic but I swear it was Road's voice. Should I answer my sister? If it's a hallucination I will be fine but if its not then I don't know what will happen.

"Sister?" I asked. I know it was but I asked anyway.

"Yes, I want to see you. Where are you?" that's a very good question. Where am I? I tried to open my eyes but couldn't. Am I still unconscious? Why does Road want to see me?

"Road what are you doing?" Tyki's voice cut in. Tyki is there? I can hear people who are talking to Road?

"I'm finding Misaki but she doesn't seem to know where she is. I don't think she's feeling ok" she told Tyki.

"Tyki, why would Tyki be there" I wondered.

"He's helping me find you" she said answering a question I wasn't asking her. Then everything went fuzzy. She was talking but I couldn't understand her.

I opened my eyes and saw Lavi sitting next to me. _Thank God she's ok. _It was Lavi's voice but he wasn't moving his lips. The Noah Clan are the only humans who have powers. I technically am Noah. Am I getting powers? Can I read minds? Am I the one who is telepathic?

_What the. _The thought was cut off. His eye went huge with shock. I looked around and saw into a mirror. I looked like a Noah Clansmen. I blinked a few times and looked in the mirror again. I looked like myself again. I looked at Lavi. He was still looking at me with that shocked expression. _What just happened? She looked like one of _them. His thought was disturbing. I looked like the enemy. Why did I look like that? Am I dreaming? Am I really one of them? Is it possible?


	7. Dark Side

**Dark Side**

**

* * *

**

_If I become a Noah Clansman I want you to take my Innocence. Take it and don't tell me where it is. Do whatever you have to do in order to keep the others safe. _I thought to Lavi. I know he heard me 'because he looked at me and nodded. _How can we talk like this _he asked me? _I think its powers I am getting because I am a Noah by blood. My father was a Noah Clansmen. _He nodded again. He looked sad.

_What is going on with Misaki and Lavi? It's like they can communicate without speaking. What's going on?_ It was Kanda's voice. That's weird. I didn't mean to listen to his thoughts. Is it random or just those who are around me? And I wasn't near Road.

_Road, can you hear me? _

_Yes, I will always be able to hear you sister. Anyone you want to talk to will hear you and you can hear them. _She told me this as if it will help me understand but it only confused me more.

_How is this happening? _I need an answer. I need to know what's going on.

_Your powers are developing. They would have come sooner but you fought them. Your power is telepathy. You are a Noah Clansmen so you will get powers. Of course you have the normal, general powers too. _

I can talk to anyone. That means I can talk to Tyki.

_Tyki, can you hear me? _

_Is that you Misaki? Road told me you where getting powers but I wasn't sure. _He said. Road and Tyki have no secrets.

_I miss you. I'm sorry I left. I didn't want to. _I didn't really know how else to tell him. I sounded kinda awkward. I'm glade he can't see me right now.

_I miss you too _he thought to me. This new power of telepathy and mind reading is turning out to be convenient.

_I need to talk to her alone. There is no way I am talking about my feelings and emotions in front of Lavi. But how can I talk to her alone? I don't even know what to say. I doubt she will let me try to explain. _I was getting thoughts from Yu again. He's right. I won't let him explain. He has nothing to explain.

**Earl Millenium is looking for...****  
****He is looking for precious heart****  
****Are you it?****  
****Let's check it out!****Earl Millenium is looking for...****  
****He is looking for precious heart****  
****I wasn't it!****  
****Who will be next?****  
****He is looking for precious heart...**

The song always comforts me. I don't know why. I started humming it out loud. Lavi turned to look at me. He was giving me a weird look that I ignored. I guess I was still sending out a telepathic… signal? I'm assuming this because Tyki and Road started singing along inside my head.

I felt like one of them and at the moment I wasn't bothered by it. I almost felt myself change. Lavi's eye was wide in fear or shock. I can't tell which one it is. I glanced in a window. My skin was the same as the Noah Clan's skin. My eyes had turned gold.

Lavi had taken a step forward. He was ready to take my Innocence like I had asked him. My thoughts seemed dark for a second. The next second my thoughts weren't full of darkness. I looked in the mirror and I looked like myself again. Lavi had relaxed. I turned to see if Yu saw anything but he only looked confused. I read into his thoughts…

_Why is Lavi acting so strangely? Well both of them are acting weird. _

He hadn't seen. That couldn't end well if he saw. We continued walking. Am I turning dark? Is that why I'm getting powers and sometimes looking like them? I don't want to turn dark but maybe that's where I belong.

_Should Komui know about her? I can't tell him myself unless she says I can but I can suggest she tells him. Or I could tell if I had to but do I have to tell? Is she turning dark? Is she a threat to us? I don't think so but who knows? _It was Lavi's thoughts. He has a point. I might be becoming evil.

* * *

**_At the Order_**

**_

* * *

_**

I was avoiding Yu and Lavi like the plague. I was avoiding Yu because I know he wants to talk to me alone and I'm avoiding Lavi because I don't want to talk about what's happening to me. Partly because I don't know what's going on. So, naturally, I run right into Lavi, literally.

"Sorry" I muttered and tried to move around him but he hooked his arm around my waist stopping me from going far.

"What is happening" he asked. I knew he would ask sooner or later but I was hoping it would be later.

"I don't know" I said honestly and pushed past him to go to the kitchen.

When I got to the dinning hall there was complete chaos. I pushed through a crowd of people to see a big Noah clansmen and an exorcist. Around them there was a ring of Dark Matter keeping the crowd out and the exorcist in. I felt myself change and I knew I was turning into my Noah self. I walked through the Dark Matter as easily as if I were walking through normal air. People where gasping. I stepped in between them.

"Stop it" I said in a strong voice that echoed in the silence.

"Move" the Noah demanded. I didn't like that at all.

"Make me" I dared him. I secretly hoped he would try to. He did. He shot Dark Matter at me but I was quicker. I throw my own Dark Matter and it reflected the matter coming at me sending the big Noah flying. He ran out of there s fast as he could.

_What just happened? What's going on? She doesn't belong here! Is she good or evil? __Is it even possible? _I'm not sure who's thoughts they where. There were so many thoughts from others racing through my head.

_She's a Noah Clansmen with Innocence? That could be useful. She can fight the Noah, protecting the others. Se can look for Innocence and fight the Akuma. But she might become evil. I guess we will cross that bridge when we get there. At the moment she is very useful. We will just have to make sure she likes it here._ It was Komui's thoughts. I can be useful? I can use the Darkness to help save the world? I went to my room.

I was practicing controlling the Dark Matter when I heard a knock at the door. I opened it and saw Lenalee.

"You have a mission" she informed me.

It turns out I'm going to China with this arrogant jerk. This will be fun. I have to be the one protecting him from the Noah. I also have to do the normal stuff like find Innocence and fight Akuma. I'll bet $100 I have to save him.

"Maybe we should split up" he suggested after a while of wondering around a city.

"Right" I agreed. I went down a side street. There's nothing strange here. I looked to my right and saw the most beautiful dress in a shop window. It was dark red. I want it but I have to wear this coat. Well maybe I can just try it on.

I love the way it looks on me. It is tight around the waist and flows at the bottom. I absolutely love it. I was looking sadly in a mirror.

"You look pretty in that dress, if you where wondering" I spun around quickly and saw a pale guy with black, messy hair. He was wearing thick glasses that hid his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. You looked like you where having doubts about the dress so I thought I would help" he said. I smiled at him and looked in the mirror. I tried to read his thoughts but I got nothing. I was so concentrated on the strangers thoughts I almost didn't notice the thoughts of the arrogant jerk I'm supposed to be with. His thoughts where nothing more than chaos and I couldn't understand them.

"I'm sorry I must leave. I forgot I was supposed to be meeting someone" I said. I changed into my normal close, pulling on the exorcist coat as I ran. People here seemed to know to get out of the way of anyone wearing this coat. I changed into my Noah self.

I got there just in time. He was lying on the ground and a Noah Clansmen was standing over him.

"Stop" I yelled as I ran up to them. The Noah looked up, confused. I threw Dark Matter at her and she went flying backwards. I picked up my fellow exorcist by the front of the coat and set him on his feet.

"Run" I told him tersely. How did he get into so much trouble? He didn't run.

"Stop being so arrogant and run" I demanded in a strong voice. I could hear his footsteps pounding against the ground as he ran as fast as he could.

"You are a Noah Clansman. We are the same" the Noah said confused.

"I am not like you. I will never be like you. I will never use my powers to be evil. I will not do as the Earl wishes. I have my own ways. I do not put up with people bossing me around. Unlike you I have my own mind. You do what you are told like an emotionless robot. I have emotion and feelings. I do what I want. So I repeat we are not the same" I told her calmly. I started to walk away.

"Where are you going" she asked.

"I have a dress to buy and an idiot exorcist to find" I replied and left.

I ran into the guy from the shop.

"Pardon me. I didn't see you there" he said. He sounds like a gentlemen but looks like he just came out of a mine or something. Something about him reminded me of someone. I tried to read his thoughts but I couldn't get to them like he was hiding something in them. The less I can read of his thoughts the more I want to know what they are.

"Misaki" I heard someone yell. I turned to see Lavi run up to us.

"Hey, where's the other guy you where with" he asked. Apparently no one knows his name.

"I don't know we had a run in with a Noah and I told him to run" I explained.

"What are you doing here" I asked just thinking about it.

"They thought you guys might need help. They tried to contact you guys but no one was answering so they sent me to come" he informed me.

"Contact us" I asked "No one tried to contact me" I said.

"Yes we did. We tried to contact you the most. We thought something was wrong because we can't contact anyone in China" he said. I was about to see how far my telepathic powers went. I tried to reach Komui.

_Komui can you hear me? It's Misaki. Lavi and I are fine.__ Not sure where the other guy is. I believe he's safe. I haven't gotten anything suggesting he needs help. _

"Hey who's this guy" Lavi asked as if just noticing him. I looked at the guy. He hadn't said what his name is.

"Uh I don't really know" I said to Lavi. "I'm sorry. What is your name" I asked the man.

"No, no don't be sorry. I should be the one saying sorry. I should have introduced myself earlier. How rude of me. My name is Akihiko" he said. The name means "bright prince". That fits him. He could be a prince with his great manners. He sounds like a prince or something. Or it could just be me.

"Let's go look for the other guy" I said. We started walking towards the main street. I tried to look for his thoughts.

_Where is she? Where am I? How can I find her?_

"Excuse me. Have you seen a guy going by wearing a coat with this crest" I asked someone, pointing to the crest on my own coat.

"Yes he was running that way" the man pointed the down the street in the direction we where going. That didn't really help.

"Thank you" I said and we continued walking. Why didn't I think to get his name? I hope he's not getting into more trouble. I ask all the people, hoping someone can give more information but so far we only found out he went that way.

_She's over there! _It was his voice. I looked around and saw him running towards us.

"What happened to you" I asked.

"Akuma" he answered.

"Did you find the Innocence" I asked him.

"No" he said.

_Yes. I don't trust that guy_he thought.

I'm not sure what to think of him. I don't like that I can't see his eyes. They say eyes are the windows to your soul. I also don't like I can't read his mind. But he hasn't given me a reason to not trust him. Well as long as we're here I'm keeping an eye on him and it looks like we'll be here a while since we can't reach Headquarters.

"Where is a good place to stay" I asked him. Who knows how long we're going to be here. He started walking down a street. I went ahead of the others in case it was a trap or something. I would be the first to be attacked and I can take care of that easily. I tried to read his thoughts the whole way too but still nothing. He stopped in front of a little inn.

"I have friends who work here. I'll go and talk to them and see if they can take you" he walked inside. I was listening to the thoughts of the person at the counter.

_It's Tyki. What's he doing here? _

_Hey can you give them a room? And no you can NOT attack them. Even if you wanted to the girl is the one with the father that Was a Noah Clansmen and is Road's sister. But she will protect them. We can't afford any more injures. _

_She's a Noah Clansmen and exorcist? _

_Ya I can take her in. _so that's why he's so familiar. He's Tyki.

"It's safe to go in" I told them before Tyki came out to tell us he got two rooms.

I was in my own room. Lavi and the other exorcist got the room next door. Tyki was… where ever he went. It was too quite. I started to sing my song softly. Ok it's not MY song. All the Noah Clansmen know it. I could tell the guy downstairs who runs the inn heard me from his thoughts. He started humming along.

_You're a Noah Clansmen. We are the same. _I can't stop thinking about what she said. _We are the same. _Maybe it's true. Maybe I am the same as her. Maybe I am destined to be evil.

_Why did you do that? _I sent Tyki the telepathic message. He knows what I meant.

_I can't exactly walk up to a group of exorcists and not have trouble now can I? _He pointed out.

_Who's your friend _I couldn't help but ask.

_That __is Cyril Kamelot. _He said.

_Kamelot? Isn't that Road's last name now?_

_He's your stepfather _he said in a matter of fact way. _I probably should have mentioned that later. _

_Ya you should have mentioned that earlier. _

I couldn't stand being awake in this stupid, plain, quite room for one more minute. I got up and put one my new dress and decided to take a walk. After a few minutes of debating I decided to put on the exorcist coat but didn't' button it up.

I was in my Noah form. I didn't even mean to be but I don't feel like changing back. It takes energy to change on will. Cyril gave me a strange look as I walked by.

"What are you looking at" I asked him. I know what he's looking at.

"You are a Noah Clansmen but you're wearing an exorcist coat" he said confused.

"Ya, what's your point? Say hi to Road for me" I said as I walked out the door. "We're the same but you choose to be the enemy" he said before the door closed behind me.

"All of you say I am the same but is it true" I whispered to myself. Maybe I am on the dark side.

I was practicing controlling the Dark Matter when I sensed someone behind me. Their thoughts where hidden. I swirled around and ended up an inch away from Lavi.

"What are you doing here" I asked Lavi.

"You just left in the middle of the night. I was worried" he said, eyeing the Dark Matter.

Oh, sorry to worry you Lavi" I said. "I didn't realize you would notice" I told him.

"I couldn't sleep" he explained. "I don't trust the guy who runs it.

"His name is Cyril. He's a Noah. He's my stepfather apparently. The guy was really Tyki but he was hiding his thoughts. I figured it out while listening to Cyril's thoughts. Tyki told me he's my stepfather. I guess that's why I can't sleep" I said.

I started singing the song softly to myself as if he wasn't there.

"Remember you promised to take my Innocence and to do whatever it takes to keep the others safe if I turn evil. I'm worried about becoming evil" I didn't want to admit it but I have to tell this to Lavi.

"You aren't becoming evil" he said in a confident voice. I'm not sure if he believes that or just saying that. I started walking towards the inn. I heard him walking behind me.

I looked up and saw Akuma. I pulled out my two sais.

"Innocence Activate" Lavi and I yelled at the same time. I jumped into the air. I was killing Akuma after Akuma. I turned to find Lavi. His Innocence was in an Akuma's hand. Lavi was on the ground with a level two Akuma standing over him. It was about to kill him.

"NOOOO" I screamed. I didn't mean to scream but I did. The Akuma stopped and looked at me as if waiting for instructions. I'm in my Noah form. They listen to Noah. I put my two sais together making them become one long sai. I stabbed it into the Akuma as far as it would go and then farther. It blew up and almost sent me flying. I jumped into the air after the Akuma holding the hammer. I stabbed the sai into the Akuma and it exploded and I grabbed the hammer.

"Lavi, are you ok" I asked as I ran up to him. He sat up.

"Ya I'm fine but my Innocence" he started to say but stopped when I held it up to him.

"You should be more careful with that or you won't have it anymore" I said and started to walk towards the inn.

I was waiting inside the lobby for Lavi.

"How did you do that? How did you make the Akuma listen to you" Lavi asked and Cyril was starring at us… well me.

"I don't know" I answered and went up to my room. It was starting to get lighter and I need some sleep.

I woke up to the knocking at the door.  
"What" I yelled.

"Open the door" Lavi yelled. This better be important.

"What" I asked as I opened the door.

"We think there is more Innocence here and that is why w can't contact anyone outside the town. We need to find it quickly because of all the Noah Clansmen here" he said. Yes this is important.

"I'll meet you two downstairs" I said and closed the door. I got dressed only this time not in my new dress. I was wearing the exorcist coat buttoned up this time as well.

"Where do you suggest we go" I asked as I walked up to them putting my hair in a bun. They looked at each other giving the "oops forgot about that" look.

"Idiots" I said as I walked past them to the door. Boys are such idiots. They can't do anything.

* * *

**_Lavi's point of view_**

**_

* * *

_**

"She doesn't belong with you" the guy Misaki called Cyril had said.

"What do you mean? Of course she belongs with us" I said confused.

"The darkness is slowly taking over her. She will become evil no matter how hard she fights it" he said.

"How do you know that" I asked.

"I can see the darkness in her. I see the darkness in people" he said in a matter of fact way.

"Hello you guys coming" Misaki yelled from outside.

"Ya we're coming" I yelled. I walked out the door.

* * *

**_Misaki's point of view_**

**_

* * *

_**

_What did Cyril mean that she is becoming evil? She doesn't seem to be slowly turning evil. Maybe he was just lying. Or maybe he's lost his mind. _It was Lavi's thoughts. I think I am becoming dark. I don't know anymore. Lavi trusts me. He believes I will stay good forever. If I was evil he might not realize it till it's too late. It kills me to think like that but it's the truth.

Everything blurred then went black. The last thing I saw was the floor rushing up to me.

"Misaki" I heard Lavi yell.

I tried to open my eyes but they just closed again as if the where too heavy. I slipped back into unconsciousness.

"Tyki, is that you Tyki" I could only see him from the back but I swear it was him. Hew looked over his shoulder and smiled. Purple and black butterflies circled his head. It's his Tease.

"Welcome to the dark side" he said. My eyes fly open.

I tried to sit up but a hand on my shoulder pushed me down so I was lying on my back. I looked around and saw Lavi, that one guy, and Bookman. It was a dream. I guess I just hit my head.

They left me at this stupid inn to go find Innocence. I was walking in circles in the lobby.

"You are making ME dizzy" Cyril complained.

"But I'm so bored" I whined.

"Of course you are! You are just like your sister" he complains too much. I started walking faster. Then I stopped walking and just started spinning around until I fell. Everything was turning and the floor became the sealing and vice versa.

"You alright" Cyril asked.

"Ya" I said. I started to think of Yu. I suddenly got up and ran to my room. I started to cry.

Why am I crying over Yu now? I got over him a long time ago. He left me I shouldn't care about Yu. When the Order wanted to take me from Tyki I fought but when they took Yu from me he barely argued. I thought he cared but he didn't. I realize that now.

A purple butterfly came and landed next to me.

"Tyki" I asked confused. I looked up to see Tyki in the doorway. I was still crying. He came and sat next to me on the bed. He pulled me onto his lap and cried on his shoulder till I fell asleep there.

I woke up. My head was on the soft pillow not Tyki's comforting shoulder. I sat up and looked around. Where did he go?

"Tyki" I said in a questioning voice. I started to get up but then the door opened and Tyki came in with a tray of food.

"Breakfast" he said handing me the tray. I took the tray and thanked him. I eat it quickly. I was really hungry. I looked out the window.

It was raining. They where still out there. I could catch some of there thoughts. It sounded like they where in a fight. I started to get a headache. I'm getting too many thoughts from other people. I fell back on my bed letting gravity pull me down. I closed my eyes. There are so many thoughts. I need to find out how to block them out, but how? I heard footsteps walking away. Tyki had left the room.

"Tyki" it came out as a weak whisper. I felt tired. My eyelids became heavy and I couldn't keep them open.

"Why are you leaving me" I asked Tyki.

"We are enemies. If you where part of the Noah Clan it would be different. What do you have at the Order? Yu, he guy who left you? Remember when he left you? Remember how I was the one who helped you because he wasn't there to do it" his words cut into my heart like a knife. Like a knife in my heart that has been twisted.

"Misaki, Misaki wake up" a voice said. It sounded distant. I don't know why but I couldn't figure out the voice.

"She's not breathing! Bookman _do_ something" the voice was loud and worried.

"Misaki" this voice was questioning and I recognized this voice right away. It was Yu's voice. I tried to get farther from the voices. I ran. I ran until I couldn't hear them anymore. I couldn't hear anyone's pathetic thoughts either.

"Come back! Misaki, come back! Gramps do something, do something now" was that…Lavi?

* * *

**_Lavi's point of vie__w_**

**_

* * *

_**

The door opened. Tyki walked in and stopped when he saw us.

"What did you do" I yelled at him. He stayed calm.

"I didn't do anything" he said. Then he looked at Misaki noticing her condition for the first time. He ran to her, pushing Bookman out of the way.

He pulled her limp body on his lap. He looked worried.

"You can't leave, not again. Come back. Please come back, Misaki" he said. He looked close to tears. And I thought it was weird seeing Kanda emotional. He started to sing the song Misaki always hums. He rocked her slightly in his arms like a sleeping baby.

After an hour more or less her eyes fluttered but didn't open. She was still limp. Tyki was still singing to her.

"Tyki" it was such a soft whisper I wasn't sure I really heard it. She was still limp but I swear I heard her speak.

She changed into her Noah form. Her fists clenched. She opened gold eyes.

* * *

**_Misaki's point of view_**

**_

* * *

_**

I was trying to get back to them. I'm so close but something is pulling my backwards. It can't let it win. I have to keep going. I have to get back to them. I could hear Tyki singing the song. "Tyki" I screamed as loud as I could and then louder.

I looked down. A purple light was wrapped around my waist like a rope and was pulling backwards. I suddenly stopped and fell backwards from the pulling light. Like a reflex I grabbed a sai and stabbed it into the ground so I wouldn't be dragged. I grabbed the other one and tried to cut the purple light but it wouldn't go through.

Then it hit me. It was dark matter. I changed to my Noah form. I let all my Dark Matter outward with all the force I could but the power was equal and neither moved. I clenched my fists. I pulled in my Dark Matter and threw it out as fast and as hard as I could. The Dark Matter around my waist flew away.

I ran in the direction I thought I was supposed to go. Tyki stopped singing and no one was talking so I couldn't tell.

I opened my eyes. I looked around. Everyone let out a breath of relief. Yu, Bookman, Lavi, and Tyki were all there… and in one piece. I'm surprised they didn't kill each other yet.

"What are you doing here, Yu" I asked.

"I was near by on a mission. Komui told me to come in the area and see if I could contact the Order and if I could to find you guys" he explained. We can leave now that we can make contact with them. Or we can get other missions. I wouldn't mind going home though.

Yu left the room so he could call the Order. I hope we are going home. I need to sleep on my own bed. I need to eat food that tastes good.

"We are leaving for the order tomorrow" Yu said. The guys went to their room and Tyki left to go where ever he goes. I lay on the bed unable to sleep.

_Bang, _I bolted up into a sitting position. I looked out the window. There were Akuma outside and they were level… 3?

I grabbed my sais and ran to the window. It was still broken so I jumped out. "Innocence Activate" I yelled right before I was out the window. One of the Akuma turned towards me. It threw up a wall of Dark Matter that sent me backwards. "Unit as one" I said as I pt the sais together. I stabbed the sai into the wall but it wouldn't go through.

I changed to my Noah self. I pulled all the Dark Matter I could together. With all my power I threw it at the wall creating a hole in it. The hole caused the wall to collapse. I jumped into the air. The Akuma looked confused as if it was deciding weather to fight the exorcist or obey the Noah. I didn't give it time to decide. I stabbed the sai into its chest as hard as I could.

The momentum was in the forward direction. I wouldn't have enough time to move. I covered my eyes with my arm. I tried to kick off of it but he grabbed my arm holding the sai. Apparently if I'm taking him down he's taking me down with him.

Suddenly there was fire all around the Akuma and I. Apparently Lavi came out. The Akuma wasn't dying. What's going on? I pushed the sai in farther. He has armor or something. It was _thick_ armor. I hate to do this but I'm going to have to use my Dark Matter on this.

I put my hand on his shoulder. I threw my Dark Matter out to him. He exploded causing me to fly backwards. I fell on top of Lavi.

"Sorry Lavi" I said as I got up. "Night" I said as I walked back to the inn to get some sleep. Nothing helps you sleep like a fight.

_Knock, knock, knock _I opened up my eyes.

"What "I yelled.

"We have to get going" Lavi yelled from outside the door. I got up and got dressed. I walked down to the lobby where Yu, Bookman, Lavi, that one guy, and a finder. We have to go to a near by town because there are no train stations here. We are going to the Asian branch first, rest, and then go to headquarters.

I sat by the window watching the trees go by.

"How much longer" I asked for the millionth time.

"The same amount of time as the last time you asked" all of them said in unison. I don't do well on long trips.

To bad Allen isn't here we could play cards. He always cheats but its ok because then I just cheat. Or Tyki, he also plays cards. I'm too good at cards so no one else will play. To bad Suman isn't here because we could play chess. I'm so bored!

I wish I could sleep on trains. I'm also hungry. I can't wait to get there. I hope the food is as good there as it is at headquarters. I hope the beds are soft not the hard rocks we've been sleeping on at that stupid inn.

_**At Asian Branch**_

"Hello, I am Bak. I am the supervisor here" he looked about 29. He had blond hair. He also led us to the dinning hall. There I got as much as Allen eats and everyone knows that he eats a lot. I finished before everybody else. He led us to our rooms when we where all finished. The bed was extremely comfortable. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I woke up with a good nights sleep for once. I looked out the window. The sun was just rising above the horizon. No one would be up yet. Maybe I can find someone here who plays cards. No one here knows I'm amazing at cards so they will of course accept. Maybe we can play for money.

I was walking around the dining hall, shuffling my cards. No one was there yet. It was so quite. It's a nice change. Normally it's so loud. The only sound was my footsteps echoing around the room.

"What are you doing up" it was Bak.

"I woke up and couldn't fall back asleep" I answered. I held up the deck of cards.

"Do you play" I asked. He nodded and sat at one of the tables. I sat across from him and dealt the cards. We played for hours and it was evenly matched. Then people where coming in and we started to get hungry. I didn't eat as much today.

I was going around the hall playing cards. I won a lot of money too. None of them would take their money back so I get to keep it. Maybe I'll go shopping later. And I didn't even cheat.

"It's time to go home" Lavi said. Home, I thought and smiled to myself as I followed Lavi out of the Asian Branch.

Lavi was drawing on peoples faces while they slept. Now I'm glad I can't sleep on trains. I was practically bouncing up and down in my seat with excitement. We were going home! I was going to eat and then sleep as long as I can and then sleep some more. I can avoid Yu there as well.

We walked in the dinning hall where they had a Welcome Home banner. We are home. Everyone yelled "welcome home" at the same time when we walked in. all of us smiled except Yu but that was expected. We all went to get food. We were starved. Lavi fell asleep at the table. Komui and I took him to his room and from there I went to my own and went to sleep. I didn't even bother putting a blanket on or changing. I fell asleep instantly.

I woke up and looked out the window. It looked about noon. I was about to go back to sleep but then my stomach growled at me and I just realized how hungry I was. I got up and went out to eat. I looked down the hall and saw Lavi. It looked like he just woke up as well. He walked faster to catch up to me and I waited for him.

We walked to the dinning hall without talking. Maybe we were to tired maybe we didn't have anything to say, I don't really know why. We sat next to the beansprout once we got our food. He had a mountain of food, no surprise there. He finished before us and went to get a mission from Komui. None of the people coming back from places in China are going on missions so he has to go by himself. People are still getting back from China. We are all throwing a celebration once everyone is back for all of us. We only had one last night because we were the biggest group and gone the longest.

We found out there were more dead exorcists. The Noah Clan killed them. I'm going to kill Tyki. Guess who's on a mission. If you guessed me you are correct only this isn't to find Innocence. I have to make sure all the groups out there get back safely and do what ever it takes to do it. I'm prepared to kill one of the Noah Clansmen if I have to.

First on my list to bring back is Lenalee's and Miranda's groups. I meet them at the inn the meet up at last night. It was morning and the streets were crowded. Good, if it's crowded they won't find us as easily.

Two other groups are at the Asian Branch and there are some other groups that meet up and are a various inns that support the Order. The whole way to the inn I was analyzing everyone I saw. I took the long, confusing way to the inn in case there was someone fallowing me. I walked into the inn. They we're all waiting there for me.

"Let's go" I said once I saw everyone was there. I took a different but equally confusing way to the train stop. We all boarded together but would get off at different places. They would go on to the nearest stop to headquarters and I would get Arystar's and Marie's groups from the Asian Branch. I was looking around and listening to every thought.

It was my stop. I got up and started to walk away but stopped and turned around.

"Don't do anything stupid. Do not get off the train until your stop and do not head for Headquarters without Kanda and the finder that will be there to meet you" I said and walked off. I looked around and saw the finder taking me to the Asian Branch.

They where waiting for me in the dinning hall. We eat and then left to catch the next train. The train pulled in within ten minutes of us waiting. They would stay on until headquarter while I got off and got the last two groups at an inn. And I have to take Lou Fa back to Headquarters.

It wasn't so crowded here. I was getting Marian's and Chaoji's groups. These groups are big groups. We will have to move quickly. I walked in the direction of the inn as fast as I could without drawing attention to myself. The exorcist coat already draws enough attention to me.

The inn was close by, luckily. I opened the door and did a head count.

"Come on everybody we have to get going" I said and walked out knowing they were all fallowing me. We walked quickly. The train was already there when we arrived at the station. I looked at a clock. It's early. We got on. We are the only ones on the train. What's going on?

"Stay here" I said over my shoulder and walked around the train to see what was going on and make sure it's not a trap. I went all the way to the back of the train when I heard what sounded like a fight. It was a trap only the trap was to make me think it was a trap and leave them. I started running. I stopped running a when they came into view. Tyki was fighting them but he was too good.

"Innocence activate" I whispered. "Become one" I whispered holding the two sais together. I quietly went up behind him and stabbed the sai right into his heart. He wasn't expecting it so he couldn't choose not to touch it. I pulled it back. He turned around to face me and fell backwards. I could see pain in his eyes. Not just physical pain but emotional pain as well. We used to be friends and I had literally stabbed him in the back.

People went to get on the train and saw and started screaming. I could barely hear them as if they where a million miles away. I dropped the sai and fell to my knees nest to Tyki's still body. I grabbed his hand and it was cold. I had killed my best friend. I thought I was prepared to do it if I had to but I wasn't. But is anyone prepared to do that?

One of the finders took me to a seat and the rest talked to the police. They saw the crest on our coats and didn't give us any trouble. I don't know what they did with Tyki's body. The train seemed to be taking forever once we finally started moving.

_What happened? Tyki's dead? No, he can't be_ it was Road's thoughts. She started crying. I was hearing other thoughts from other Noah Clansmen. They where mostly sad which made everything worse.

At headquarters I went right to my room and flopped down on my bed and felt miserable. This is the part where Tyki will just walk through the door not bothering to open it and pull me onto his lap. No matter how far he was he would know and come but now he's dead and won't walk through the door.

"Tyki" I asked. His back was to me. I started to run to him and then saw the blood stain on his back. He turned to me.

"Why, we were friends? How could you" his voice was harsh and his eyes cold. He had a cigarette hanging out of his mouth like always. He started to walk away. I fallowed. He walked through a wall. The wall didn't have a door and it was as high as the sky and as longer than the distance I can see. I started to bang on the wall.

"NO, TYKI COME BACK! NOOOO" I was screaming at the top of my lungs.

Someone started banging on my door and I woke up instantly. Lavi came running in.

"Are you ok" he asked. I stared at him blankly. It was like he was speaking another language. Everything was blurring and that's when I realized I was crying. I lied back down on my bed. How could I have killed my friend? "I want to be alone" I said in a distant voice. He seemed worried but left. I sang myself back to sleep.

I went down to eat breakfast. Komui came running up to me.

"Cross is missing. You have to go find him" he said while panting from lack of breath. Of course he's missing.

I didn't even answer I just walked out. I'll look at the inn he was at before.

I walked in the inn. People where eating. I started walking down a hall but someone ran into me and I fell over. I looked up to see Devit.

"What are you doing here" I asked confused.

"We where supposed to kill Cross but every time we go to the inn he was at he left a debt for us to work off" he said in pissed off voice. I started laughing at him.

"It's not funny" he complained. I just started laughing more. I couldn't stand up I was laughing so hard. He got so mad he tried to shoot me but I blocked it with a wall of Dark Matter. He looked confused like all the Noah look at me like when they first realize I am a Noah. I toke that opportunity to run for it and get out of here. I was gone before he knew what was happening. I head a lady yelling at Debitto. I didn't have time to laugh.

Now where do I go? I can't look at every bar in the world. This isn't fair! I'm the only one who can look for him! I'm the only one who can keep them safe! I would like at least one week to myself! I kicked a rock while I walked. They did it without me for so long but now I have to do everything? Is it all worth it?

Is it worth seeing a guy I hate every single day? Is it worth being annoyed by people who won't shut up? Is it worth protecting people who are to arrogant to accept they need help? I don't know.

Where could Cross have gone? I sat on the ground. I put my chin in my hands and stared off into the distance. I searched for his thoughts but couldn't find them. I've never heard him speak and never listened to his thoughts. He also might be to far away. Why can't someone else look for him? I laid on my back and closed my eyes.

I opened my eyes. It was dark now but I could see someone standing near by with their back to me.

"Who are you" I asked wide awake now. He turned quickly and before I knew what happened he was inches from my face and his had had gone through me. I looked into Tyki's hateful eyes.

His hand was around my heart. This will be the end of me. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain to come. He tightened his grip and it hurt more than anyone can imagine. I fell backwards and hit my head on a rock. Everything went black. I had forgotten the Noah Clan is supposed to be immortal. Tyki didn't come back to life. He never truly died.

"Good bye, Tyki" I said in s weak voice. Then the pain stopped. The only way I can explain it is that I am dead. Aren't I supposed to see a bright light and walk towards it? Things just seem to be getting darker and colder. I guess they where wrong. Or maybe I'm just not going to heaven.

Then there was purple lightning. It was everywhere. The lightning all came at me. It didn't electrocute me like I thought it would but instead became a part of me. What was this? What is going on? Purple lights became chains surrounding me. I tried to pull the chains off but they wouldn't budge.

I was becoming a Noah Clansmen. Is this what it's like for all of them or only if it's against there will? I think it's the second one.

_Lavi, remember your promise. You have to take my innocence and fast. _

_No, she can't be a Noah. I promised her but I never thought I would have to do it._

_Lavi you have to. You have to do it soon. Please Lavi you have to._

More and more purple chains came. I opened my eyes to see the Earl and Road. I was right. I have become a Noah.

"You are the Noah of Knowledge and understanding" he said. I stood up and fallowed him.


	8. Birthday

.

Birthday

I heard everyone yelling and throwing food. They are such idiots. I looked around the corner. Tyki was sitting there with a bored expression, Road was holding her homework books, and everyone else was throwing food and yelling. The twins had their guns pointed at each other.

The Earl walked in and took his seat.

"Why did you call this dinner" Tyki asked.

"There is a new member of the clan" the Earl answered. Everyone went quiet. I walked out. Everyone was starring at me. Tyki was shocked. He had killed me so I can understand that he's shocked. I was a little shocked to see him alive as well.

The only open seat was next to Tyki, of course. I sat down without looking at Tyki. I don't want to be here but I'm trapped here by my own power. Maybe I'll get used to it, even truly become them.

"The twins failed to kill Cross again" Road said.

"Do I need to send someone else to kill him" the Earl asked.

"I'll do it. He won't expect me" I said.

"Very well" the Earl said. We finished eating and I got up and left.

_Lavi now's your chance _I sent him telepathically. Instead of going east where Cross was I went west to find Lavi. He's a Bookman, he would do it. He doesn't actually care about anyone. He's just here to record the war then leave to record something else like every other bookman. Even if he did care he would kill me if I threatened his life. At that thought I smiled a crazy grin.

I could see Lavi now. I threw Dark Matter at him missing his head on purpose. It was enough of a threat but didn't kill him. I started laughing as if I had lost my mind. I have to admit I did kinda lose my mind. He turned around to see where it came from. I walked out to show myself.

"Misaki" he asked confused. Dark Matter, please don't hurt him I thought as I throw it at him. It obeyed and only knocked him backwards but he didn't fall. I saw realization in his eyes. But he didn't understand.__

_She has gone completely evil. I promised her I would kill her if she did. I can't break my promise even though I don't want to kill her. No, don't cry. Not while she can still see it._ _Misaki this is for you_

"Fire Seal" he yelled. At the last second I pulled the Dark Matter wall I had up back and he saw me do it. I saw he now understands what is going on. He understands what I'm doing now. But it was too late. I took a direct hit of a Fire Seal.

_Lavi's point of view_

"Fire Seal" I yelled. I had to do it. I hoped it would be strong enough to go through her Dark Matter shield wall thing. She pulled it back. She was opening herself up to the attack. She wasn't attacking me because she turned evil. She was attacking me because she's committing suicide. The momentum is to strong. It hit her. She fell backwards.

I ran up to her.

"Thank you, La-vi" she said with a weak smile. She was still smiling when her eyes closed. No, no she can't die.

"NOOOO" I yelled as loud as I could. "Misaki, wake up, please" I said more quietly. I have to go back to Headquarters now.

"Come on lets go home, Misaki" I said and picked her up. I will carry her if she won't wake up. She was still smiling and it made me feel a little better to know I made her happy. She couldn't hear me but I think she knew what I was saying anyways.

Purple chains appeared all around her but they lost their color and then broke and fell to the ground. She was a prisoner of her own power. I had released her by killing her.

"Lavi where have you been" Komui started but then say Misaki's limp body in my arms.

"What happened" he asked. I told him as much as I knew. He looked sad.

_Misaki's point of view_

I saw a bright light. This time I really did die. I tried to walk towards it but I couldn't move. It was like trying to walk through a wall… if you're not Tyki. It wasn't like a rope pulling me backwards. This isn't because I'm a Noah and immortal this is because of something else. It's like someone isn't letting me die. Is this because I'm an exorcist? No exorcist _can_ die.

This time I don't have an answer. I stepped back. I can move back but not forwards. I can't go back. I might really turn evil. I can just stay here though. But that sounds boring. _Go to them_. It was a voice I have never heard before but I trusted it for some reason. I turned around. I saw an image of Lavi, Komui, Bookman, and Yu. They where waiting for something to happen. It seemed as if they where holding their breath.

I slowly started walking to them and with every step went faster. Lavi's and Yu's eyes looked sad. They are the two with the least amount of emotion and they are sad. I started running as fast as I could. I'm coming guys, I'm coming.

I fell. I considered staying there but when I looked I saw Lavi and Yu had tears in their eyes. That image made me push myself up. Lenalee came in and started crying. That pushed me to continue forward. My friends are what stopped me before. Maybe there was a different reason but I don't want to know it.

I sat up so fast I got dizzy. They all looked up shocked. I was breathing hard. Everyone let out a breath. Well not Bookman. He doesn't have feelings. Lavi isn't supposed to. We are a piece of history he records. But it seems he has had feelings while at the Order.

I grabbed Lavi's hand in one of mine and Yu's in the other while Lenalee hugged me and Komui put a hand on my shoulder. Bookman just stood there but I didn't mind. I have my friends here and that's all I need.

I listened to the Noah's thoughts. They thought I was dead. Road was crying. Tyki was sad. The twins are mad at Lavi. LuluBell was indifferent at least I think she is. It's hard to tell with Lulu Bell.

_I will kill whoever killed her. Oh my god, its Misaki's birthday today. She died on her birthday. _

I saw Cross was in the room as well. This is his fault. Cross was my master. It's just like him to disappear and I have to go find him. I didn't look at him. Lenalee finally stopped hugging me, Komui stepped away, and I dropped Lavi's and Yu's hands. I laid back in the bed.

"Can I go to my room" I asked, noticing I wasn't there already.

"Yes, Lavi help her" Bookman said. He was always volunteering Lavi for everything only this time Lavi didn't complain. He put one of my arms around his shoulders and put one of his arms around my waist. He helped me out of the bed and we left the room. He was holding up most of my weight. I knew he was going to say something about what happened.

"Why did you do that? You could have died" Lavi was saying. I'm older than him but he's acting like I'm a child and he's an adult.

"That was the point" I said cutting him off before he could say more. He tried to say something but couldn't.

"I had to do it" I said. We walked up to the door of my room. He opened it and helped me inside.

"Thanks" I said as I laid down on the bed. He looked like he had more to say but left. I know he won't drop it until he says all he has to say but I plan on avoiding it as long as I possibly can. I tried to go to sleep but for some reason I kept hearing the Noah Clan's thoughts. Sometimes I can't control the thoughts I hear. I tried singing the song but it wasn't enough to block them out.

_We could pay them a visit and revenge her. _The rest agreed to this. No, I have to warn them. I got up and ran to the door with some difficulty. I threw it open.

"Lavi" I yelled. I could see him down the hall. He turned around and ran to me when he heard me.

"What's wrong" he asked urgently. His expression was worried.

"They're coming here" I said. I was still weak so I was using the door frame as a support.

"Stay here" he said.

"Not likely" I said as he started to go. He turned around to face me. I know what he's going to say before he says it.

"Are you crazy? You can't fight in your condition! You are injured, you'll get killed" he said it. It's what every exorcist says to an injured exorcist when trying to make them stay out of the fight.

"I'm an exorcist! Let me fight" I said it. I said what the one who they don't want to fight will always say. And it works.

"Fine but the second you even get a cut fall back. Get out of there" he said. Not going to happen but I nodded anyway to make him let me come.

"We have to go to my room. I left my hammer there" he said. I followed him. When we got there I sat on the bed while he searched through piles. He found it in a pile of clothes. He walked out the door but before I walked out he closed it and locked it from the outside.

"Lavi, Lavi let me out! This isn't funny" I yelled while banging on the door with my fist.

"Sorry Misaki but you can't fight" he yelled back. I heard him running down the hall.

I heard someone walking down the hall. By his thoughts I could tell it was my master.

"Let me out" I yelled and pounded on the door when he was in front of the door. He stopped.

"Let me out of here! I need to go fight" I yelled. He was deciding whether to let me out or not.

"You better open this door right now" I screamed in a threatening way. I'll have to apologize for that later since he's my master.

"Master, please open the door" he didn't. He ran to go join the fight. Everyone else is already there.

The only way I'm getting out is if I use my Dark Matter. But that will weaken me. I haven't actually become part of the Noah Clan and I'm in a human form and I'm already weak. But once I use it once I use it I don't need to use it again.

With all the strength I had I gathered Dark Matter between my hands and threw it at the door. The door shattered. I ran out of there. I'm surprised I have enough strength to run as fast as I am. I got to where the fight was.

Lavi was fighting Cyril. Road was putting people in dream worlds while flying on Lero. Tyki was fighting Yu. Tyki saw me and stopped. Yu was confused and looked too. I made myself disappear in the crowd.

I was about to join the fight when I was grabbed from behind by Sweet Tooth. I tried to grab mysaisbut my arms where pinned to my sides. I kicked him where it hurts most. He dropped me and he doubled over. Yu came out of no where and stabbed him in the head with Mugen. EW, that's so gross!

Yu grabbed me and pulled me away from the fight. I was past my limit. He was going to lock me in his room and I won't be able to use my Dark Matter this time. He practically threw me in his room and shut the door. He locked it from the outside. I lay on the bed. Now what am I going to do.

I'm so bored! I've been in her for an hour and they are still fighting. I looked around and saw a gift on a table. I walked over to it to see the tag. It was to me. Yu remembered my birthday all these years? He remembered even though he thought I was dead? I wanted to open it but I didn't.

Instead I looked around some more and saw a lotus flower. It was in a glass container. There where some petals that had fallen off the flower. Why did Yu have a lotus in his room?

That's one of the few things I don't know. Most things I just know but I don't know how I know. There are a few things I don't know though.

Everything else was normal. A few piles of clothes everything else in a proper place. Everyone's room is like that. It's easier to have the clothes on the floor and not put away. We can just grab what we need and go.

I looked at the present again. It was small. I went and picked it up. It was light in weight. I want to open it but I can't. I set it down on the table and laid backed down on the bed. I want to go down and fight. I'm an exorcist; I need to fight for my friends. But I would be fighting against Tyki and Road. Tyki and Road have always been there for me. But they are on the evil side. Even if Road is my sister and Tyki was one of my closest friends they are still evil and I am an exorcist.

I kept getting thoughts from people in pain and close to death. The Noah may be behind in numbers but they are stronger. I have to go and help fight. I closed my eyes and brought forth all the strength I had left. I threw dark matter at the door. The door shattered. It wasn't really necessary but it worked.

Once again I jumped over the railing. I pulled mysaisout.

"Third Blade, use my life and energy as power" I know it was stupid to do it but I needed the power. Thesaiswent into my arms. The handle melted and wrapped around the bone like a bracelet. The blade part came out of my wrists. I felt more parts of the blades go down my legs and blades came through the heals of my boots. Like this they would obey my thoughts and feelings. I felt weightless. My Innocence had also made wings appear on my back like and angel. I obviously can't walk with blades coming out my feet. It would be really cool if it didn't use my life as power.

I finally got to the fight. Akuma had arrived. There where all levels. There where even level 4s. The Noah now had more numbers. Yu was using his third illusion too. In fact most people where using their weapons at the strongest level where it used their life energy.

I went after a level four Akuma. It was about to blow up a group of fighters with its powers. I made the blade longer and punched it in the head.

_Stars From Heaven _I thought. Stars flew out of the sai that was in the Akuma's head. The Akuma exploded. I resembled the Angel of Death with my dark hair flying wildly, my black coat, and deadly blades coming out of my wrists and feet.

A level four started to come after me. I flew strait up and folded my wings in. I let my self free fall and I landed right on its head.

_Stars from Heaven _I thought. My Innocence obeyed me. I can imagine it looks like Chinese fireworks from the ground. The Noah Clan was off to the side watching us destroy the Akuma. Horrible thoughts from other people were still crowding my head.

The last of the Akuma just exploded. The Noah were no where to be found. I let my wings in and free fell until I got a few feet away then my wings went out and I stopped falling. I fly down so my blades were only a few inches of the ground.

_Innocence Deactivate_ I thought. My blades and wings went inside my body. My feet touched the ground. My blades didn't come into my hands; instead gold bracelets from inside me appeared around my wrists and ankles. I could feel my wings waiting to be commanded to come out and fly.

That's new. Has my Innocence evolved like Lenalee's? But don't you have to be really in syncopation with it? I am still learning about it. I've barely used my Innocence and I've only used the third blade once before and I didn't even know what I was doing. I'm only using my instinct! I don't even know if I'm using it right! Master didn't teach me anything about how to use my Innocence!

_Sais_I thought just to see if it would work. The bracelets on my wrists melted and became twosais but they where different. The blade was red like when I'm using Third Blade. The blade was made of my blood like Lenalee's new Dark Boots are. It is a lot more convenient to wear them as bracelets and just have to thinksais for them to come to my hands. Now they will never be out of reach.

I suddenly felt really tired. I walked away. Lavi and Yu can deal with everything on their own.

"Where are you going" Lavi yelled after me.

"Bed" I answered in a terse way.

"But it's your birthday" he said. I turned around. I didn't tell Lavi my birthday. I looked at Yu. He smirked. I don't like people celebrating my birthdays. I don't like presents. I don't like having a special day just for me. I left them standing there and went to my room.

I saw a present on my bed. There wasn't any way to tell who left it. I opened it. It was a necklace with a charm shaped like a purple butterfly. It has to be from Tyki. I put it on and went to sleep.

"WAKE UP" Lavi yelled in my ear. I bolted up right. I looked at the clock. I was asleep an hour at most. Yu was standing by the door. He and Lavi were holding presents.

"Can't this wait till tomorrow" I asked in a sleepy voice.

"Tomorrow won't be your birthday" Lavi answered in a matter-of-fact way.

"So? Who cares" I asked. I was used to not celebrating my birthday on the same day or not celebrating it at all. Lavi pushed the present he was holding into my hands. I just looked at it. I had never gotten presents before except for the necklace I just got from Tyki. Why is this year different from when I was a kid? Shouldn't it be the opposite?

"What's wrong" Lavi asked. I looked up. Lavi and Yu were watching me.

"Nothing's wrong" I said and opened the present. It was a purse that matched the red dress I bought a while ago. I hugged Lavi and thanked him. Yu handed me the present I found in his room. I opened it. It was the ring I got from my grandmother.

I hadn't meet Yu yet. My grandmother had become sick and I was sitting next to her bed. She took off her ring and put it on a chain. She told me to turn around and I did. She said "This is to keep a part of me with you always". She put it around my neck and went to sleep. She went to sleep and didn't wake up.

When I got sick I took off the chain and told Yu to hold out his hand. I put it in his hand and told him what my grandmother told me.

I got off the bed and hugged Yu as hard as I could. At first he didn't seem to like that but then he relaxed and hugged me back.

It felt like we were kids again. The moment was broken when Lavi accidentally knocked something of my dresser and there was a loud noise. "Oops, sorry" he said. He didn't sound very sorry. He picked up whatever it was he dropped; put it back on the dresser, and left. What was that about? I didn't want to think about it. I just wanted to sleep.


End file.
